


first time

by furikou



Category: Uh - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furikou/pseuds/furikou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you n navi hav been going out for a while now n you were like "hey,, we've been going out for a while.,, let's do the thing" n she was like "ok come over tomorrow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico/gifts).



you are sitting at home, watching caillou n you sigh "sigh.." n then your phone in your pocket go buzz bzz so you get it out and see that navi texted you!!!

navi is ur partner n you guys have been going out for a Long while now. n you wanted to get a bit more serious, so yesterday, you said that you would go over to her house. But you completely forgot!!!

you nervously looked at her text and she didn't sound angry but you don't know if she is or not bc its over text.

navixxon: hey, are you coming over today??  
y/n: yeah, ofc!! Sorry, I forgot  
navixxon: lol it ok

so you went phew, glad she is not mad. So you walk on over to her house which is like 10min away but it is worth the walk. and u go "pant pant gee that was a long walk" n navi is waiting at the doorway with a ribbon in her hands. "u have been a bad y/g today, so now you need to be punished!!!" and you thought uh oh, she was mad all along.

she drags you to her king sized bed and ties your hands up!!! how rude is that. and you go "navi this is uncomfortable i said I was sorry" but you secretly like it. n navi just ignored you how rude is THAT. n then she did all sorts of dirty things to you and you went pant pant all the time n it felt really good.

"Let's do this again" you said after she was done with the dirty stuff. Navi hugged u and was like "lol ok" and then u and navi did it every day afterwards


End file.
